Confusión
by TaNiSaKu
Summary: Ella se acercó a ti, y, como hace mucho tiempo lo hizo alguna vez, revolvió tu cabello desarreglado y la sensación fue avasallante... HHr! R&R!


A/N: Bueno pues en realidad no sé si esto este completo, siento que le falta algo pero no encuentro que pueda ser… pero por el momento me siento satisfecha tal y cómo está. Juzguen ustedes.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger no me pertenecen, todo el crédito es para la señora JKR... Este escrito es sin fines de lucro... No me demanden...

_"Los placeres violentos siempre terminan en la violencia, _

_Y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte,_

_Del mismo modo que se consume el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz"_

Romeo y Julieta-William Shakespeare

**Confusión**

La oscuridad era densa. Tu cabeza descansa con pesadez en el respaldo de un cómodo sofá marrón que adorna la sala del apartamento de tu mejor amiga. Tu mejor amiga, esa frase rebotó en tu cabeza como si fuera un eco perdido entre las montañas. Escuchaste el ruido de la puerta de enfrente pero no te moviste de tu posición, sabías que era ella y probablemente ella sabría que tú estabas aquí. Constantemente te sorprendía la manera en que parecían detectar la presencia del otro aún sin verse.

Ella llegó a tu lado y te miró fijamente, como queriendo leer tu mente; encontrar qué era lo que en esta ocasión te aquejaba. Tus ojos verdes, a través del cristal de tus anteojos, se tropezaron con sus ojos marrones. Ella te miró y tú no despegaste la mirada de su rostro serio y escrutiñador. Y ahí estaba. Ahí estaba esa telepatía, conexión o lo que fuese, no sabías que palabras usar para describir 'eso' que existía entre ustedes. Algo que no compartías ni con Ron, ni mucho menos con Ginny. Y ella lo supo, sin necesidad de abrir la boca, ella supo que estabas harto de vivir como un héroe al que todos idolatraban, en el que todos confiaban cuando se trataba de 'eliminar a los malos', estabas harto – tú eterna maldición – de ser el niño que vivió, y ella te dijo silenciosamente que te entendía.

Solo eso. Solo te bastaba con saber que ella lo entendía.

Ella se acercó a ti, y, como hace mucho tiempo lo hizo alguna vez, revolvió tu cabello desarreglado y la sensación fue avasallante. Cerraste nuevamente los ojos como lo hiciste aquella ocasión y la chispa de un fuego dormido en tu interior despertó de repente y encendió todo tu organismo. Una sencilla caricia bastó para que descubrieras que inexorablemente era ella a la que deseabas…

Tú corazón desenfrenado pugnaba por escaparse de tu pecho, tu sangre corría a una velocidad vertiginosa y tu mente ya no te pertenecía. Ella bajó sus ojos nuevamente a tu cara y lo que leíste en sus orbes castaños fue que ella, como siempre, ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, eso no era precisamente el problema; el dilema era que ella correspondía tus sentimientos.

Te asustaste, te alegraste, te arrepentiste de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo. Así que tu primera reacción fue murmurar un 'gracias' entre dientes, agradeciendo quizá, por haberte reconfortado con su sola presencia, te incorporaste de tu asiento de un salto y tu cerebro dejó de mandar órdenes a tu cuerpo, el autocontrol se desvaneció y tus labios encontraron los suyos durante escasos segundos aunque por el tiempo suficiente como para dejarte mareado y con un hueco en el estomago. ¿Por qué ella ejercía tanto poder sobre ti?.

Un simple roce de labios. Casto. Casi inocente. Un roce de labios, la textura suave de un par de bocas encontrándose por unos cuantos segundos. Una caricia para reconfortar y para aliviar el dolor. Ella siempre ha estado ahí, ella es la que te escucha, la que sigue viva por ti a pesar de que tú te sientes muerto por dentro. Es ella y no esa pelirroja que te espera como una fanática que aguarda a que llegue su artista favorito. Pero en este momento, en lo último que quieres pensar es en la hermana de tu mejor amigo. Tu cabeza da vueltas, tus manos sudan, tus piernas se tambalean. Y te preguntas qué es lo que tiene ella que te hace sentir infinitamente vulnerable.

Todo empezó así. Un par de amigos, los mejores. Ella a la que alguna vez consideraste tú casi hermana, ella, la del cabello castaño enmarañado, ojos chocolates y sonrisa radiante. Ella. Sí. Ahora es ella. O quizá siempre lo fue, pero fuiste demasiado ciego como para percatarte de lo que tenías enfrente de ti. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que ella no te pertenece, que ella es de él. Él al que llamas tu mejor amigo. Ella no te pertenece y lo que más te duele es que tú eres de ella. Lo sabes y de alguna manera siempre lo has sabido. Desde ese momento en que su castaña cabeza se asomó por el compartimento del expreso de Hogwarts supiste que tu destino estaría ligado al de ella por siempre. Ahora es ella y no es la que se supone, la que todos piensan que "debería" ser. No es la hermana de tu mejor de amigo. Es tu mejor amiga. Es ella la que ha venido confundiendo tus sentimientos, es ella la que siempre ha estado pegada a ti, como si fuera una extensión de tu cuerpo. Es ella y te faltan las palabras para poder explicar tu confusión.

Te disculpas con ella después de tu acto involuntario y huyes como un cobarde. Corres por las calles oscuras. Se te olvida que eres mago y que podrías aparecerte en tu apartamento, pero deseas fervientemente quitarte la sombra de sus labios de los tuyos, deseas no sentir lo que sientes pero sabes que ya no puedes seguir pretendiendo.

El sudor empieza a mojar tu camisa, tus pulmones gritan por aire y finalmente te detienes. Paras justo enfrente de tu puerta y tu mano involuntariamente sube a tu boca para reafirmar que todavía sigue ahí. Que sigue ahí esa sensación tan maravillosa que te asusta. Y como si no fuera suficiente la omnipresencia que ella tiene en tu vida, como si no fuera suficiente la conexión que los une, como si no lo fuera… deseas más. Deseas más, todo lo que ella te pueda dar, todo.

Ella aparece junto a ti antes de que te des cuenta de su presencia. Ella aparece y te mira con esos ojos suplicantes y tú no quieres regresarle la mirada porque sabes que es demasiado tarde. Es demasiado tarde, ya estás totalmente perdido. Y otra vez tu cuerpo reacciona como si tuviera mente propia y una vez más esos labios benditos son tuyos. Una vez más, pero esta ocasión por durante más tiempo. Ahogas su jadeo de sorpresa y tu mano se incrusta en sus rizos desordenados. La cercanía es insuficiente y a la vez insoportable. El beso es desquiciado y exigente, y tu lengua indócil se sumerge a través de sus dientes y tu cuerpo grita por alguna clase de escape. Sus uñas raspan tu nuca y ella te corresponde y cuando menos lo piensas ya se encuentran dentro de tu apartamento, golpeando y tanteando las paredes. La pasión desbordándose por todos los ángulos de sus cuerpos entrelazados, la pasión que se transforma en la imperiosa necesidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido. De recuperar los besos que deberían de haber existido desde mucho antes. De recuperar las caricias y de convertir todos esos momentos que pasaste junto a ella con el título de mejor amigo a los momentos con el título de amante.

El beso se rompe, más por necesidad de oxígeno que por voluntad. El beso termina y casi sientes dolor físico ante la repentina ausencia del calor que proviene de su cuerpo. Ella encuentra uno de los sillones de tu sala a través de la oscuridad y se recuesta para controlar sus piernas temblorosas. Ella se sienta y te observa con ojos cansados. El sueño vence sus párpados y sus labios sueñan con adentrarse en tu boca una vez más, todas las veces posibles y hasta las imposibles. Tú le devuelves la mirada y suspiras tu fastidio por no poder tenerla cuando quisieras y en donde quisieras. Sabes que es egoísta, pero no te importa cuando se trata de ella.

La rodeas con tus brazos y ella se duerme entre ellos, cansada mentalmente de toda esta miríada de emociones encontradas. Ella se duerme y su respiración surca levemente tu brazo. Tu piel se eriza y de repente lo único que quieres es sentirla. Sentirla con los labios, con los ojos, con las manos. Sentirla con una mirada o con una palabra de aliento. Quieres sentirla. Y te da miedo, te da euforia, te da tristeza, ansiedad y todo al mismo tiempo que sientes que tu pecho explotará si no la tienes siempre para ti.

Te duermes con ella para averiguar si puedes entrar en su cabeza y observar sus sueños. Duermes y quieres soñar con su cabello enmarañado y con tus dedos enroscados en sus caderas. Quieres soñar pero no puedes. Regresan las pesadillas, te asaltan, te llevan a ese mundo donde no existe ella y lo único que deseas es despertar y que ella despierte junto a ti para consolarte y que te diga que todo estará bien. Quieres todo y nada. No sabes, no quieres saber que es lo que pasará.

Ella despierta y te mira de nuevo. Con ojos cansados, con la mirada cansada como sus pensamientos. Tú la miras, le sonríes, pero sabes que es una sonrisa triste que ella te devuelve con la misma intensidad. Entonces haces lo único que quisiste hacer siempre y lo que ahora es la única vía de comunicación para expresarle tus temores y tus deseos: besarla.

Te sorprende la forma en que sus labios se moldean junto con los tuyos, te sorprende su suspiro de satisfacción, la tensión de su cuerpo. Sabes que este beso es diferente, no hay desesperación, ni violencia, solo esta calma y familiaridad, solo la sensación de que esto es lo correcto. Tu boca abre levemente la suya para explorar toda su profundidad, ella se funde en tu cuerpo como si fuese chocolate líquido, se derrite en ti y tú te derrites junto con ella, se fusionan y tu cerebro se apaga y por un momento, por un bendito momento, todo tu mundo se reduce simplemente a ti y a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despiertas con el sonido de la lluvia y con un sabor peculiar en tu boca. Tientas tus labios y los notas hinchados y sensibles, y mientras tu cerebro se despeja descubres que estas completamente desnuda bajo suaves sábanas de satén. Alguien está a tu lado. Por un momento te asustas pero inmediatamente reconoces que es él, durmiendo plácidamente con uno de sus brazos como almohada y el otro colocado posesivamente sobre tu cintura. Suspiras. Te mueves hacia él y rápidamente tu cuerpo responde a su cercanía. Te preguntas desde cuando él tiene tanto poder sobre ti. Desde cuando, Hermione Jane Granger, la persona más elocuente, la bruja más brillante del siglo se reduce a silencios y a sonidos sin sentido que solamente él sabe robar de tu garganta. Desde cuando es posible y correcto enamorarse de tu mejor amigo. Y sabes que enamorarse de él es precisamente esas dos cosas: posible y correcto.

Acaricias su cabello azabache y deslizas un dedo para trazar su rara cicatriz que adorna su frente. Su piel es suave, como sus labios. Su piel es fuerte como sus brazos y te sientes fascinada por la inminente intimidad que los rodea. La intimidad que existe en la transición, en traspasar la línea que divide a los amigos de los amantes.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abren para ti y te sonríe con una sonrisa tímida mientras acaricia unos cuantos mechones de cabello castaño que caen libres por tu rostro. Te sientes querida y protegida entre sus brazos, el calor que emana su cuerpo te envuelve de repente y cuando menos lo piensas sus labios envuelven los tuyos en un beso lento y acompasado que deshace tus huesos como si fueses parafina expuesta al fuego. Un beso que te excita hasta la médula y pronto estas pidiendo por alguna clase de escape a las sensaciones.

Sientes una de sus manos atraer uno de tus muslos al colchón y tus piernas se abren delicadamente para él. Suspiras al sentir la intromisión de su cuerpo fuerte y esbelto. Sus caderas impactan las tuyas y no puedes suprimir un gemido de puro placer ante tal estimulación. Él se mueve lánguido pero con firmeza sobre ti, él se mueve como si nunca quisiera abandonar tu interior y tú agradeces porque nunca deje de amarte de este modo.

Él te besa de nuevo, te besa como si eso fuera la acción más importante del mundo – y quizá lo es – te besa con una sensualidad que parece tan ajena a él y por un instante piensas que esta no eres tú y que él no es él, sino un par de extraños descubriendo a que sabe el cielo en los brazos del otro.

Y definitivamente, piensas, el cielo sabe a él.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad sientes la vertiginosa espiral del éxtasis que sube con velocidad por toda tu espalda. Observas que él está igualmente perdido en las sensaciones de sus formas unidas. Te aferras a sus cabellos oscuros mientras tu cabeza cae hacia atrás en un gesto que está entre la agonía y el placer y notas que sus dientes se clavan en tu hombro desnudo. Un sonido fuerte y agudo que suena como su nombre es el último resquicio de cordura que te une al mundo de la conciencia.

"Eres mía…" lo escuchas suspirar. Casi como una confesión, más que nada una afirmación. "Eres mía y yo… yo soy tuyo" completa su frase con una exhalación ruidosa en tu oído. "Siempre…" respondes con voz rasposa mientras recargas tu espalda a su pecho. Es entonces cuando la realidad te golpea. Es en esos escasos minutos cuando te das cuenta que irremediablemente, inevitablemente tú le perteneces… y él te pertenece.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca fuiste muy adepto a la poesía. Nunca fuiste muy bueno con las palabras, sin embargo piensas que esto es necesario. Que es necesario expresarle y decirle.

Así que tu pluma rasga la superficie rugosa de un pedazo de pergamino. Y escribes y escribes, cosas sin sentido, palabras sin coherencia que describen a la perfección tus sentimientos.

_"Me dueles. Me dueles profundamente, como si fueses parte de mi, como si estuvieras en mi…"_

Ella duerme, de nuevo, desnuda entre tus sabanas. Ella duerme con su cabello castaño regado por doquier y sus ropas desperdigadas por toda la habitación.

_"Me dueles y no me puedo arrancar este dolor. Me dueles como una punzada en el corazón, como una herida en mi pecho que sangra sin razón. Me dueles porque te amo corazón…"_

_"… y esto no es traición, esto es corregir un error que cometí por omisión…"_

Y te duele porque sabes que no pueden estar juntos. Te duele porque tu felicidad y la de ella costaría la felicidad de los demás. Pero no te importa, te morirías si dejaras de tener _esto_, estas sensaciones tan maravillosas, explosivas, avasallantes que experimentas con tan solo mirarla. Te duele tanto que no sabes cómo aliviar el dolor.

_"Y me duele tu sonrisa melancólica. Y me duele imaginarme tu risa colgada del viento de octubre. Me dueles y no hay remedio para este dolor. Eres la enfermedad que carcome mis pensamientos. Me dueles cruelmente, me dueles como si fueras la muerte y me dueles… me dueles tanto amor"_

Te duele, pero este sacrificio vale la pena, estas heridas que causarás valen la pena porque así sanarás las tuyas. Vale la pena, piensas antes de regresar con ella a la cama y perderte en ese pequeño mundo donde solo existen Harry y Hermione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es invierno. La nieve cae y tus ojos marrones no se despegan de la ventana. Suspiras. Tantas cosas que han pasado, otras cuantas que no pasaron, pero aquí estamos te dices a ti misma como en un mantra interminable. Aquí estamos y no hay mayor felicidad que eso.

Sus labios son tibios cuando se posan en tu nuca descubierta. Sonríes.

"¿Cómo estás?" él pregunta y sus manos acarician tu vientre abultado con delicadeza y adoración.

"Estoy bien, más que bien…" y finalmente volteas para poder besarlo apropiadamente. Suspiras una vez más y tu sonrisa delata tus pensamientos que él sabe leer tan bien. Él sonríe y todo está bien, por primera vez, más que bien…

**Fin**

**A/N:** Gracias por leer! Sé que fue un fic medio raro pero en verdad necesitaba reafirmar que Harry y Hermione siguen vivos ( y más vivos que nunca) después del fiasco del epílogo... en fin... reviews!


End file.
